What a Beautiful Day
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Aku. Wu Yi Fan. Kelas 5 SD. Target utama: Kim Min Seok. TK nol besar. Tujuan akhir: Memiliki banyak bayi./"Besok saat ibadah pagi, aku akan meminta pastor menikahkan kita, mengerti?"/"Apa itu menikah?"/"Menikah itu membuat bayi."/Chibipedho(?)KrisMin/RnR?


Banyak hal yang membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan membeku dengan mulut menganga. Kita ambil contoh konkritnya, suara imut seorang Kim Min Seok, senyum manis Kim Min Seok, tingkah lucu Kim Min Seok.

Lagi-lagi Yi Fan menemukan dirinya sendiri terdiam dengan tampang idiot, memperhatikan permata hatinya. Baiklah, itu kata yang... menjijikan. Tapi inilah penyakit yang Yi Fan yakin sebagai penyakit jatuh cinta. Sedikit-sedikit merangkai kata-kata aneh yang ia yakin adalah kata paling indah yang pernah ada. Sedikit-sedikit Yi Fan menyenandungkan lagu yang tak begitu ia suka, seolah lirik melow—dramanya benar-benar tercipta untuk Yi Fan. Sedikit-sedikit mengambil kaca yang ia simpan di tas sekolahnya, memperbaiki penampilannya, sebenarnya berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau saja mutiara di relung hatinya itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Yi Fan, kau sungguh menyedihkan." Yi Fan melirik teman jangkungnya, tak peduli, Yi Fan kembali memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada cermin genggamnya.

"Kapan kau akan sadar?" Yi Fan menoleh pada temannya itu.

"Sadar apa? Aku sangat sadar bahwa hatiku ini telah menjadi tawanan malaikatku itu." Chan Yeol memandang Yi Fan mual. Itu adalah moment termenjijikan yang pernah Chan Yeol alami.

"Kau gila." Yi Fan menyimpan cerminnya sesaat setelah Chan Yeol mengatakannya.

"Hm? Gila? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Bukankah hal yang lumrah jika aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Chan Yeol rasa menabrakan temannya itu pada truk ayam potong.

"Bukan jatuh cinta masalahnya, tapi orangnya yang kau_ cintai_." Yi Fan bersikap cuek dan ia pun kembali memperhatikan lapangan sekolah sebelah yang dibatasi dinding jaring besi dengan lapangan sekolahnya. Sedangkan, Chan Yeol sendiri sudah benar-benar akan melaksanakan rencananya tadi.

"Yi Fan! Dia itu Kim Min Seok! Dia masih TK nol besar! Kau ini pedophil atau bagaimana?" Dan Yi Fan pun tak peduli dengan kenyataan itu.

Cinta itu tak mengenal logika. Cinta itu tak peduli pada estetika. Cinta itu buta.

Jadilah ini dia kisah cinta milik Wu Yi Fan, tentu saja dengan definisi cinta versi Yi Fan sendiri.

"Aku. Wu Yi Fan. Kelas 5 SD. Target utama: Kim Min Seok. TK nol besar. Tujuan: Memiliki banyak anak dengan Kim Min Seok."

* * *

**They Belong to God**

What a Beautiful Day by **Melody of Sky**

**WARNING**

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)

* * *

Semua ini berawal di akhir musim panas dua tahun lalu, saat segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan sekolah dimulai. Tahun ajaran baru Wu Yi Fan si pangeran es. Hari dimana ia menemukan tambatan hatinya saat hendak memasuki SM's School—yayasan sekolah yang menyediakan sekolah dari tingkat paling bawah hingga tertinggi. Sebelah kiri sekolahnya. Saat ia tak sengaja seorang bibi manis mengantar anaknya yang tak kalah manis. Saat itulah detik dimana seluruh eksistensi dunia luruh menyisakan seorang anak manusia yang mampu mengambil kendali diri seorang Wu Yi Fan. Bukan bibi-bibi itu, tapi anaknya.

Dengan pipi chubby-nya yang mengembang karena senyum yang ia perlihatkan, mengubur dalam matanya menjadi bulan sabit yang menarik. Oh saat itulah Yi Fan mendeklarasikan anak itu adalah milik Yi Fan seorang. Egois bukan? Ingat peraturan tentang cinta yang Yi Fan buat? Tidak ada logika, tak peduli estetika, dan buta. Oh betapa indahnya hari itu.

* * *

Mengenal apa itu keberuntungan? Well, Yi Fan sangat mengenal baik hal itu saat mengetahui bahwa ayah dari anak itu adalah teman dekat ayah Yi Fan. Sejak malam dimana ia makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim, Yi Fan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi menantu idaman keluarga Kim.

"_Paman, bibi, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti bisa membahagiakan Minnie meski aku harus mengorbankan jiwa dan ragaku." _

Keheningan tercipta setelah Yi Fan mengatakannya di acara makan malam itu, Yi Fan yakin dengan pasti Ayah-Ibu Minnie—Min Seok, terkesima karena pikirannya bisa sedewasa itu, sejak itu Yi Fan semakin genjar melancarkan pendekatan pada seorang Kim Min Seok.

Hari ini, hari sabtu, jadwal Yi Fan untuk mengunjungi calon pasangan hidupnya kelak. Dengan diantar supir pribadinya, Yi Fan pergi ke rumah tambatan hatinya itu.

"Pak Han! Pak Han!" Tiba-tiba Yi Fan berteriak memanggil supir pribadinya di tengah perjalanan. Pak Han hanya mampu memaklumi majikan kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" Yi Fan tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya mengatakan maksudnya.

"Aku lupa memakai parfum. Aku tidak mau image-ku rusak di depan calon mertua. Kita kembali ke rumah, sekarang!" Dan begitulah kenapa jadwal pertemuan—kencan jika dalam bahasa Yi Fan, terlambat sekitar satu jam lamanya.

* * *

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan Yi Fan, menemani Min Seok bermain di halaman belakang di kediaman Kim itu. Tentu saja saat ini Yi Fan sudah memakai parfum kebanggaannya, parfum yang ia lihat di televisi jika parfum ini bisa membuat bidadari jatuh dari surga, siapa tahu, Min Seok juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eum... Minie," panggil Yi Fan pada anak yang belum genap berusia enam tahun itu.

"Hm? Ada apa gege?" Oh tidak, jangan pandangan lucu itu, bisa-bisa Yi Fan jatuh pingsan.

"Besok saat ibadah pagi, aku akan meminta pastor menikahkan kita, mengerti?" Min Seok menerjabkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum sebuah pertannyaan terlontar dari bibir polosnya.

"Menikah? Apa itu?"

"Menikah itu membuat bayi, Minnie." Mendengar kata bayi, mata Min Seok berbinar-binar.

"Bayi? Minnie thuka adik bayi," seru Min Seok riang.

"Jadi, besok kita menikah, ya?"

"Iya!"

Ada berbagai macam hal di dunia ini yang dapat membuat Yi Fan tertawa seperti idiot. Contoh konkritnya, Kim Min Seok, Min Seok miliknya, dan Minnienya seorang.

Well, ingat peraturan cinta versi Yi Fan? Tak ada logika, tak peduli estetika, dan buta. Ah bahagianya, Yi Fan rasa ia akan meledak karena rasa bahagia yang memenuhi dadanya. Yi Fan dan Min Seok tertawa riang tanpa mempedulikan Nyonya Kim telah jatuh pingsang setelah mendengar percakapan kedua bocah itu.

Hah... betapa indahnya hari ini.

* * *

The End

* * *

Haloo~~ Sky's here :3 wkwkw maaf sky bawa fict tak bertanggung jawab ini.

Well, please give me some feedback :3

Love

Xiumin's Wife

Sky


End file.
